


The Kid In The Ally

by Kunoichirin



Category: Mother 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: Ness noticed that wherever he went, he always felt as though he was being watched. But every time he checks around him, the feeling disappears. Who is following him? And why?





	The Kid In The Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas is how I feel all the time. Some of what he says actually happened to me. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though. Also, this may contain a few spoilers, depending on where you are in the game, Mother 3. If you're playing/ever plan on playing, that is.

That was it. The last straw. ALL DAY Ness felt like someone was following him, but EVERY TIME he turned around, he MISSED them. It wasn't just that day, though. It was all the time. Sometimes it was when he was alone. Sometimes it was when he was with friends. Like now.

"THAT'S IT!!" Ness shouted suddenly. They were on the middle of the sidewalk of Tazmily Village, Ness and Poo, just walking. Everyone turned to look at Ness, who had made the sudden outburst. "THEY'RE GONE AGAIN!!"

Poo quickly headlocked him and noogied the capped boy through his hat. "Shut up! Not again, not here!" He then glared at everyone staring, until they returned to what they were doing.

Poo then released his strangled friend, who immediately gasped for breath. "I'm sorry! I don't choose where this person follows me, or when I'm aware of it! It's psi-energy, I know it!" Ness snapped. He was surprised at his own tone.

"Yes, but you should be able to control your mouth!" Poo pointed out, turning his back to Ness, braid almost smacking him in the face. "Now come on. We're going to talk about this."

Ness heaved a sigh. "I guess." He reluctantly followed the other black haired boy to another part of the village, where they were alone.

"So, he or she is everywhere you go?" Poo asked.

"Yes."

"So, they could be anywhere. Anywhere at all." Poo then closed his eyes and stood in silence for a moment.

The silence was broken by an ear-piercing shriek. Ness jumped; his neck hair standing straight.

"Someone's in trouble!" Ness was already halfway to the location in which the shriek came from when he shouted back to Poo. "Stay there!"

Ness skid to a stop in front of an ally, where three older (let's say around 15) kids were cornering a scrawny blonde boy. The smaller kid had scrapes and bruises all over him, and the three cornering him looked pissed.

"We told you what would happen if anyone messed with us!" one of the kids hissed.

"I-I-um-I-" The blonde kid stammered, clearly too afraid to say much, or to move.

"Hahaha, he's so afraid, he looks like he's gonna pee his pants!" the second kid laughed. The blonde kid bit hid lip and shut his eyes tight, looking as though he was about to burst into tears.

"HEY!!" Ness shouted, catching the three's attention. "Back off and leave him alone!"

"Aw, look! The coward's got a friend to hide behind!" the third kid snarled. "Too late for that tho-"

Ness and the third kid both noticed at the same time that the other two kids were out cold. Their eyes slowly moved to the blonde, who was shaking and holding a stick tightly.

"O-oh. U-um... I didn't mean to?" the nervous lad squeaked, openly uncomfortable. "Aaa, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" He cowered against the wall, clutching the smoking stick close.

Wait-smoking?

"Now you're really im for it!" The third kid stomped towards the blonde, and reached out to yank the stick away.

"NODON'TTOUCHIT!!!" the young boy tried to throw the stick away from the boy, but it was too late. The boy went flying after a very strong electric force hit him.

"W-woah." Ness gaped at the blonde, who was still shaky as ever.

"Oops." He looked up at Ness slowly. His face suddenly turned beet red, and he attempted to jump out of the ally.

"Wait!" Ness called, jumping after him. "Where are you going!?"

The boy didn't reply, just sped up, running atop the roof of a building. Ness chased after him, trying to catch him.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder, realized he was being chased, and leaped from the roof he was on, to a roof on the other side of the road. He barely made it, but his foot slipped.

Ness's heart stopped as he thought the boy was about to crack his head open. And then he heard something. "PK thunder!" The blonde boy cried. A blinding ball of lightning came from him, making a U-turn and hitting its creator, sending the boy flying back up onto the roof.

Ness, amazed and shocked, stood there. His eyes were wide, and he stood in silence. Then he realized that the boy was still running away.

"Will you PLEASE stop running away!?" Ness shouted, trying to pursue the boy.

The blonde boy skid to a stop and turned around. "Please stop following me." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Ness asked. "What's your name?"

The blonde looked reluctant to answer. "M-my name is... um... it's Lucas." Lucas mumbled.

"So what are you sorry about? Have we ever met?" Ness paused. "Are you the one who's been following me?"

"Y-yes." Lucas stammered. "We've met. Um, once."

"When?"

"W-well, this is my home town, but I had wandered off from it for... reasons... and I, um, was attacked. You rescued me." Lucas said. "Th-that's it."

"So why're you following me?" Ness asked.

"Because you're like me." Lucas answered. "We both have psychokinetic powers."

"Yes, but... you could've just talked to me." Ness pointed out.

"N-no, I couldn't've. I-I... i-it's hard to explain. I kinda don't f-feel comfortable talking to people. L-like right now, t-to be honest." Lucas looked away, clearly nervous. He was actually pretty cute. Ness pushed that thought away quickly.

"That's okay." Ness shrugged. "So why were those boys beating you up? Who were they?"

"W-well... th-they kinda... you see... I avoid them because... they like to hurt people. I was, um, f-following you... and I tripped into one of the alleys. I accidentally landed on one of them. I-I tried to explain, b-but th-they... they..." Lucas cut off, clearly trying not to cry.

"It's okay. You easily beat them." Ness reminded him.

"Y-yeah, but now they'll be mad at me..." Lucas sniffled.

"Hey, where're your parents?" Ness asked softly.

Instead of answering, fear flashed in Lucas's eyes, and he burst into tears.

"OHMIGODSWHATDIDIDO!?" Ness rushed to comfort the crying boy. He reached out to hug him or something. Lucas flinched, fear once again flashing in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"M-my mother w-was m-murdered. My d-dad... he took mortal damage, b-but is alive... and my brother-" Lucas burst into tears again.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ness said softly. "What happened to your brother?"

"H-he... h-he... I d-don't know. H-he c-could b-be alive... b-but I-I think he's... he's... d-dead... he l-left t-to a-avenge mom... and... and... he... never came b-back." Lucas hiccuped through tears. "H-he's the r-reason I want... to get st-stronger. I-I h-have to save th-the w-world."

"You have to save the world? What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"You always w-walk a-around confidently... I w-want to b-be... just l-like you. I... I have t-to pull up the-the Seven N-Needles... t-to a-awaken th-the D-Dark Dragon. O-only I c-can. B-because I c-can use PK L-Love." Lucas inhaled deeply. "B-but the M-Masked Man... h-he can use P-PK Love, t-too. I have t-to beat him to the Needles..."

"Are you actually supposed to be telling me this?" Ness asked.

"I-I don't know." Lucas admit. "I-I... I'm sorry... I have to go..."

Without waiting for a response, Lucas ran off.

Ness watched him go. He wasn't sure if it was fate to find out these things, or just a coincidence, but Ness did know one thing.

He hoped this wasn't the last time he saw Lucas.


End file.
